


Oh, Young and Wild Dream

by rubyrubio



Series: Oh, How Your Brother Raised You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Memories, brotherly bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrubio/pseuds/rubyrubio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory of Dean and Sam, July 4th, 1996</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Young and Wild Dream

Dean drove down the abandon road, watching for the open field he found a couple weeks back. Sam was starting to get restless in his seat, a little irritated that his older brother woke him up in the middle of the night with a "surprise" waiting for him. What could be so important that they had to do it now? The younger brother vaguely remembered the holiday that was supposed to happen this very day, but since it didn't really involve presents or love or family at all; it wasn't important. He didn't think they used anything bigger than the poppers Dean got from the gas station to throw at the ground.

But those weren't as fun as they were as kids. He was fourteen now, and trying to scare his more than mature brother by throwing small harmless explosives near his feet didn't seem like a day to remember.

The car came to a stop suddenly, and Dean looked at his younger brother with a shit-eating grin on his face. "You ready for the fun Sammy?" He didn't wait for a reply as he popped the trunk and exited the car, hoping he could appease the little shit with what he had in store. Sam got out of the car quickly and tiredly, only to stop in his tracks as Dean shoved the crate into his hands. "Dean, what is this?" He looked at Dean in confusion, whom had the widest smile covering his face.

"This," Dean began. "Is your best fourth of July yet." Sam looked at the crate of giant fireworks and begun to form his own little grin. Only his brother would do something completely illegal and awesome for him. Ever since they left Truman High, Sam has taken it harder than he's ever had leaving a school. No matter what Dean or his dad did to try to make him happy, all he could think about was his friend Barry, the kid he left all alone in a place that was hell for him. But looking at the "Big-Kaboom" and Screeching fireworks all sloppily built together and ready to explode wiped away every thought of that place. There were plenty of kids who had it rough, him being one. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

Dean went back to the driver's seat and got his lighter, stuffing it into his pocket before looking back at his newly-found adrenaline brother. Sam jumped up on his tippy-toes and shouted. "Come on, let's go!" He raced past the few trees there were before placing the crate in the middle of the field, and his bigger brother laughing in the cold air to catch up with him.

Oh how he missed his brother being excited.

Especially excited for something he did. Sam picked up two of the fireworks and handed on to Dean, "You got your lighter?" The sparkle in his eye still hasn't left. Dean nodded and lighted up Sam's before his own, then they held them in the air waiting for them to explode colors. When they did, Sam's face lit up, shadows green and the best damn smile he's ever seen on the kid. Sammy looked at him quietly spoke with awe in his voice. "Dad would never let us do something like this." _Damn straight_. "Thanks Dean, this is great."

He ran up to his big brother and hugged him, and he instantly wrapped his arms around him. For a moment they were just two brothers having a normal holiday. It was Sammy getting the best he ever could out of that stupid event, and he knew dad would never live up to this.

Dean looked down at his little brother, whose eyes were close and skinny arms were hugging him so tight and so close that it didn't seem real. He truly felt like the older brother he should always be. And nothing would ever change that moment. Sam took the lighter and waited for Dean's confirmation to light it up. The second he lit one firework, he ran out of the way. "Fire in the hole!" They took a few steps back and watched as a tons of brilliant colors light up the sky again. 

After a while Sam seemed to get an idea of his own, and ran out underneath all of the chaos the fireworks were creating. He shouted and jumped for joy, being in his own little world while his brother sat back and watched, content with the choices he made. 

Eventually one of the fireworks got too close to one of the trees, and flames started to uphold. Sam's mouth formed an 'o' shape, before laughing and going to tug on his brother's arm. "Come on Dean, I don't want to be caught-" They heard the shouts of a young deputy, his tan uniform making him struggle to catch up with the two rebellions. 

They laughed and taunted as they made their way around back to the car, losing the guy in the now burned down field. As they sped away back to the motel, the little shit wouldn't stop chattering about how it was the best night of his life. 

"Do you think we could do this again next year? And the year after that? Maybe we could sneak to a firework show later on-" 

And it went on, and on. It didn't bother the jerk brother though. It was better than a sulking silent Sammy any day. He would cherish this moment forever. 

And when the time came around, he made sure that brother never forgot what he meant to him. That even a few stolen colorful explosives were what made the world okay. 

Sam would forget that their dad wasn't around, that they always had to eat out of grease filled pizza boxes. He would forget that his life wasn't normal, and that everything wanted him dead. 

Dean would remember this, but it didn't effect him at all. He saw everything in a new light for them. That maybe, his brother would be okay with how things were run in their family, as long as they had their moments of freedom, of young and wild dreams. 

And that's all they were, and that's all they could ever be. 


End file.
